Undead Ponyville
by UndeadEquestriaStudios
Summary: What is wrong with Lightning Dash? He is losing his mind not only that there is a zombie infestation going around ponyville and who will Lightning put down first? What are the mane six going to do when one of them kicks the bucket? And what if Lighting killed one of them who knows why dont you find out.This is a Human version so don't get confused.


**What ever i wanted is mine for the taking all i have to do is go out there and take it. No, don't be a dumb ass. BOOM! I hear all my thoughts dying into my brain. BOOM! The loud noises are getting...louder? I don't know what to do any more. BOOM! "Ah Fuck!" I stand up and grab the 44. at my feet walk over to the door open it put the gun between the monster's eyes and pull the trigger. "Oh god." Its all i can say for what i had just done...i killed my first walker...it felt good but it seemed like all the innocence just left my body. It all started 5 weeks ago which seemed like a year now. **

**"Whatever Applejack we should just leave Rainbow by herself tonight." Pinkie said in her usual tone. "Ah don't Believe that would be the best thing to do." "Why not Applejack?" "Pinkie she seemed really scared and i kinda felt creeped out as well so lets just go find her ya hear?" "okey dokie lokie!" They both walked to Rainbow Dash's house in the middle of the night. The darkness was enchanting as well as...whats the word umm a bitch i guess? "Dash were are ya!?" Applejack screamed into the haunting night. Yeah that was the word haunting...fuck it lets continue. I saw them in the darkness. "Oh hey girls over here!" I called to them. "Oh hey Dash." Time to break the forth wall here cause i can my name is Lightning Dash so my nickname to all the girls is Dash. "Have you seen Rainbow around anywhere Dash?" "No...i don't think so...or wait i think she is at the bar." Applejack giggled and then gave pinkie 10 bucks. "Ha Applejack i told you hahaha see i sure did oh yeah!" Pinkie hopped into the darkness toward the bar. "Well miss Applejack may i accompany you to the bar?" I tried to sound very upper class, i held out my arm. She smiled at me and latched her arm to mine. "Ah think i would enjoy that." We walked a small ways to the bar and i escorted her inside. She sat down at the bar next to Pinkie who was chugging a 40 oncer. I saw all the girls at the bar...all six of them i sat next to Rainbow who was drunk off her ass. "You know what Lightning...i love you and cookies did you know that?" I laughed at her a bit. "What are you laughing at?" Rainbow grabbed my shirt and pulled me in for a kiss. A little awkward after we were still kissing for 45 seconds. "AHHHHHH!" A scream was heard from someone i turned around and a person was bitting Rarity on the arm. "What the fuck man!" I smashed a bottle on his head he fell down and got right back up. I saw that look in his eyes...those cold heartless eyes. I grabbed him and slammed his head into the bar. I told the girls to run to Twilight's house that i would meet them there. I ran from the bar i turned around one more time and saw him eating a lady's face. I was shocked. He put his thumb in her eye and was ripping her lips off. Blood gushed everywhere, i looked away i ran back to the house with all the girls. "Oh thank celestia you are ok." Applejack and Twilight said at the same time. "Ah think we need to talk sugarcube." I walked up stairs with Applejack and saw Rarity she was sick throwing up blood and other fluids. I looked at Applejack she knew what i was thinking. "Rarity i think we need to stay away from you for a while i think it be best it you stay in the spare room." She was fine with it she moved to the other room and i locked the door. The next day we heard noises coming from the room. Thumps and bumps...oh that rhymed! I grabbed the handle and opened the door and looked in and saw those eyes...those evil dead cold eyes. I slammed the door and kept it shut for five weeks. When i opened the door i put a bullet in her head and saw that body...it wasn't Rarity anymore. And i wasn't me anymore either. **


End file.
